


Hanging by a Thread (it's all tied together)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: The story always starts the same, and the ending is just another poor souls beginning.





	Hanging by a Thread (it's all tied together)

**Author's Note:**

> Stories have a way of repeating themselves, no matter how far you stray off the path.

It starts with Blue roses and Blood,

(Blood and Roses)

• • •

There is a girl-

there is _always_ a girl.

 

She is beautiful, wild, and free. But you’ll never see that till it’s too late. All they see is the beauty, forgetting the steel underneath.

-this will be everyone’s undoing.

A father who can’t be bothered with a daughter, brothers who turn a blind eye, and man who loves an illusion. 

The girl is so much more than a pretty face, but her only value is between her legs.

Her name is Lyanna, and she is bitter-

love can’t save her now.

• • •

She smiles a charming smile. It shines bright, never mind that it never reaches her eyes.

They say she is to do as she is told. It is for the family.

-hasn’t she always.

Her brothers boast of their futures, all the choices they get to make.

They glow with pride and youth. Such bright young things, ever so happy.

\- she has never had a choice. Never.

Smile they’ve told you to simper and be happy. It’s for the family. It will bring us strength.

But, what has the family ever done to make her happy? Is it only her responsibility?

It’s time to do something for herself, but no need to bring shame on their name.

A mask will do, a mystery knight enters the scene and steals the show. Only the prince knows the truth, 

and oh isn’t he handsome.

• • •

There is something lovely in the fall, blue roses in the shape of a crown.

Queen of Love and Beauty. 

Her fierceness was his undoing.

\- She just liked that it was finally her choice.

Finally.

• • •

The problem with never getting to make a choice for yourself is that you never learn that there are consequences to everything.

A daughter of the wolf runs away with a dragon prince.

— it’s love cry’s the South, it’s rape screams the North.

All are wrong, not that it matters.

War is the end result.

Oh, if only she had known.

• • •

Blood is the price.

Death is quick to follow.

By the time her honorable brother shows, it’s too late. Just protect the babe Ned.

 _Promise_ me.

— he promises, and lies for the rest of his life.

 

It smelled of Blood and Roses.

Blood and Roses.

• • •

Life goes on. The game is the same even if the players have changed names.

Some still have familiar faces.

There is a girl,

— there is always a girl. Always.

   

Oh, this poor girl. She doesn’t even know yet, but her fate was sealed long before she was born. Just like the last one.

life is so unfair.

But this time there is also a boy.

Bastard they laugh, he holds his chin high and the girl rages for him. He’s hers, and damn anyone who says otherwise.

In return he gifts her the rarest thing of all, Jon Snow's smile.

Weaving blue winter roses into her wild hair he says, "You're beautiful." she will grow up fierce but for now she is still a child of the summer and the names they whisper still hurt.

These first years are spent as siblings, and their father is slowly choking on his lies (his wife will never forgive him, he may never forgive himself)

he prays that his girl does not share his sisters fate. But the gods do not care for mortal wants. 

A king comes, the boy leaves for the black, with only a girls laughter to keep him warm at night.

I have no sister, he vows. Poor thing doesn’t even know.

A girl is taken to den of lions, all the while seething. She has no choice.

Does it sound familiar yet?

• • •

Everything comes undone in the south. Some lessons must be taught more than once.

A honorable man looses his head.

Run little girl, RUN.

Death is on her heals,

— she whispers _Not Today._

• • •

Tragedy after Tragedy.

How many wolves must die before the end? Too many.

Both the Girl and Boy are lost. 

Wandering strange paths, loosing hope they shall ever see home.

Loosing hope they will ever lay eyes on each other again.

 

A girl becomes no one, what other choice does she have besides death, the family left behind her have already made that play. 

Revenge is a good reason as any to live. 

(Jon Snow’s smile also comes to mind.)

Someone has to pay, blood is the price, and she wants to be the one to make them. Even if she has to forget her name.

 

While the girl changes faces, the North remembers, and a Bolton uses that to his advantage, he marries Arya stark.

The North Screams Rape.

A brother forgoes his vows, and it cost him his life.

Fire and Ice bring him back with the bastards words ringing in his ears, rolling off his tongue like honey.

I Want My Bride Back. I Want My Bride Back. I Want My Bride Back. 

Little sister I'm coming for you.

— She's not there.

• • •

His name travels far, far away. To lands of the free where a lost princess learns arts as dark as the night. 

The Bastard King of the North. A Stark by blood if not name, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. 

Stories of a battle of bastards reach her ears on a ship headed West, (It's time to go home, forget the god of death) it was a bloody thing they say. The king came back from the dead just to save his little sister, but still she is nowhere to be found. All that for a little girl a man asks. It's always for a girl another reply's.

Yes it is definitely time to go home.

• • •

It takes time but eventually both their roads lead them home. Each other.  

He looks at her with eyes that are ancient, eyes that match her own.

She looks at him with eyes that have lived far too many lives, but still searched out for his own.

We will turn away now, because their reunited embrace is a private thing, filled with tears and too many emotions to be named.

They are home, they are with each other, they are happy. That is all you need to know. If only it could last.

War comes, again. There will always be another war, just as there will always be another girl.

The price will once again be steep. 

Payed by two lovers who hide away in secret, stealing kisses, giving love. Time has altered them much, including how they love one another. But love one another they do. 

The North does not approve of such things (Somewhere an honorable man is rolling over in his grave, choking on his many lies).

Death itself rises to meet the living. 

It's a war for the ages. Naturally it cost twice as much.

• • •

There is a girl and a boy, who become a woman and a man. 

Weighed down by the sins of the ones before them, they make questionable choices. It's called survival (never a pretty thing). 

Another war is at their door, on the eve of battle he weaves a crown of blue rose into her hair. My Queen of love and beauty.

A horn blows and the peace is forever lost. 

War is brutal and spares none.

They win but pay a price. The King and princess are found surrounded by ice. 

Pool of blood framing them, hands grasped tight, a final embrace, with blue petals everywhere. 

The wolves howl through the night. 

• • •

It ends with Blue roses and blood,

(Blood and Roses)

Its a vicious cycle.

 -at least they died together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear what you think.


End file.
